


Succession

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Allegiance, Copper Isles, Gen, Government, Politics, renouncement, succession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Dove responds to a petition regarding succession.





	Succession

**Author's Note:**

> An expansion of my earlier story "Inheritance" but can be enjoyed independently.

Succession

“Will the chief petitioner please approach the throne?” It took an almost painful act of willpower for Dive to project her voice across the throne room teeming with nobles dressed brightly as parrots. 

Bowing, the chief petitioner did so before making his appeal to her. “Your Majesty’s humble petitioner would never wish to question Your Majesty’s longevity but since Your Majesty has taken no husband and mothered no children, who will Your Majesty name as her heir?” 

“Mequen.” Dove named her sister’s son and was greeted with an outbreak of hissing as if her throne room was suddenly overrun with scornful snakes. To silence the snakes, she continued in a proud tone that didn’t quiver to betray her age, “Mequen is my sister’s son. He was raised in Carthak to respect people of all races. He will rule over raka and luarin alike with fairness as I have.” 

“He was born in Carthak and will remain loyal to Carthak when he reigns over us,” shouted an incensed raka noble. “He’ll bring back the days of colonialism and conquest.” 

“He can renounce his allegiance to Carthak before gods and mortals prior to ascending the throne.” Redoubtable Petranne didn’t flinch from devising the plan that would irrevocably skip her and her children in the line of succession. 

“The emperor in Carthak would require as much even if I didn’t.” Dove pounded her scepter against the tiled floor to restore order to her chaotic court before declaring into the abrupt quiet she had created, “Mequen will be named my heir when he renounces his allegiance to Carthak before gods and mortals.”


End file.
